La Photo
by Liittle-B
Summary: Parce qu'une photo peut-être porteuse de milliers de souvenirs, il arrive qu'une flamme qu'on croyait éteinte se rallume à la vue d'une image sur papier glacé.


_Hello ! Alors me revoilà comme promis avec mon OS sur NCIS… J'ai longtemps hésité entre 5 fics et puis dans la mesure ou il y en 3 qui sont vraiment nulles et une que j'adore, j'ai posté celle du milieu. C'est-à-dire celle qui est moins nulle que les autres mais qui casse pas trois pattes à un canard non plus. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même un minimum. Et pour me racheter je vous promets un OS bien meilleur et plus drôle quand j'aurais fini de poster ma fic sur Bones. Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. _

**La Photo.**

**A Washington, toutes les maisons étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche blanche semblable à du coton. Les cheminées fonctionnaient à plein régime. Les rues étaient illuminées de bonne heure car le Soleil jouait au paresseux. En d'autres termes, l'hiver avait fait son apparition sur la capitale. **

**Et dans cet endroit où régnait un froid saisissant, deux personnes totalement différentes au premier abord, vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles, chacune d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. **

**La première venait de finir de remplir la paperasse qui faisait que parfois elle détestait son job. Après ces longues heures en tête à tête avec des feuilles de papier remplies de chiffres et de lettres à vous donner mal au crâne pour le mois à venir, la jeune femme avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Autant pour se réchauffer le corps que le cœur. Elle alla donc s'asseoir au coin du feu, tout en ayant pris soin de se servir un verre de bourbon au préalable. La rousse s'installa sur son fauteuil et se mit à feuilleter les pages d'un album photo tout en sirotant le délicieux alcool. Regarder ces photos qui évoquaient toutes un souvenir particulier était sa façon à elle de se réchauffer le cœur. Elle s'émerveilla comme à chaque fois sur les photos des paysages qu'elle avait visités. Elle rigola devant les photos du dernier anniversaire du NCIS. Elle s'attrista devant les photos d'anciens amis qu'elle avait perdus de vue. Et puis… Et puis elle tomba sur **_**la **_**photo. Celle qui était porteuse d'une foule de souvenirs. Souvenirs en rapport avec une seule et unique personne. Cet homme qui se tenait aux cotés de la jeune femme rousse avait des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Ils semblaient heureux. Et ils l'étaient, à ce moment là. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Trop longtemps peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, Jennyfer Shepard laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues tout en caressant des doigts le petit morceau de papier.**

**Au même moment, la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de D.C sirotait également un verre de bourbon. Coïncidence ? Peut-être. Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'homme dont je vous parle ne croit pas aux coïncidences. Donc, cet homme profitait des bienfaits de son alcool favori, repos bien mérité après avoir passé son après-midi à poncer le **_**Kelly**_**. ****Ce même homme aux cheveux argent regardait son œuvre d'un œil critique. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur le nom du bateau, un voile de tristesse passa sur son regard. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il posa son verre et alla chercher une petite boite en métal. Il s'installa sur les marches qui menaient à son salon et en souleva délicatement le couvercle. Il sortit de la boite en fer quelques photos. Seules les personnes qui donnaient un sens à sa vie se trouvaient dans cette boite. La première page était illustrée par une petite fille rousse riant aux éclats avec sa meilleure amie. Sur la seconde image, on pouvait voir la même petite fille en compagnie de ce qui semblait être ses parents : un homme aux yeux bleus embrassant une jolie femme rousse sur la plage. Ces photos rappelaient à cet homme des souvenirs douloureux. Souvenirs qu'il avait toujours gardés au fond de lui et refusait de partager. Il y a peu de temps encore, il était incapable de revivre ces souvenirs sans se jeter sur se fiole de whisky après. Mais maintenant que ses amis étaient au courant de tout, la douleur s'atténuait peu à peu. **

**D'ailleurs ce soir-là était un peu différent. Parmi les clichés de sa petite famille disparue, se trouvait une autre photo. D'une rousse encore. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle rousse. La seule avec qui il n'ait jamais été heureux depuis Shannon. Seulement cette femme était sortie de sa vie depuis maintenant huit ans. Elle était partie sans explications, lui laissant une lettre d'excuses en guise d'adieu. **

**Alors l'agent spécial avant continué de vivre comme si de rien n'était. Mais au fond de lui il gardait ce goût amer dans la bouche. Cette sensation d'inachevé lui hantait l'esprit. Il avait cru pouvoir l'apaiser lorsque que la rousse était réapparue dans sa vie. Mais la nouvelle directrice du NCIS lui avait bien fait comprendre que rien ne se passerait entre eux. Ils s'en tiendraient à la relation directeur/agent et il devrait s'en contenter. L'homme avait énormément pris sur lui pour accepter cette condition. Et finalement il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. En effleurant la photo l'agent ne put s'empêcher de constater que ce goût amer qu'il avait dans la bouche à chaque fois qu'il pensait à **_**elle **_**persistait. Tout en refermant ses souvenirs dans la boite il se demanda s'il disparaitrait un jour. **

**Le lendemain, en se rendant à son bureau, l'agent se dit qu'il ferait mieux de passer à autre chose. Définitivement. Mais apparemment le destin en décida autrement car quand il arriva devant l'ascenseur, il ramassa une photo qui devait appartenir à la personne qu'il voulait oublier. **

**C'est à vous ? demanda-t-il en pénétrant à son tour dans la cage métallique.**

**Vous ? Tu me vouvoies maintenant Jethro ? C'est nouveau ? demanda Jen en souriant.**

**Je ne savais pas que tu gardais cette photo sur toi, fit-il simplement. **

**Je … ce n'est pas que je la garde sur moi. J'ai fait un peu de ménage hier et je l'ai retrouvée sous un fauteuil alors machinalement, je l'ai mise dans mon sac et elle a du tomber, voilà tout. **

**Gibbs ne sembla pas convaincu mais il ne dit rien. Il s'arrêta à son étage et salua la directrice qui descendait au suivant. **

**Toute la matinée, faute d'enquête, l'agent spécial se tortura l'esprit. Une question le turlupinait. Pourquoi diable, Jen gardait-elle une photo d'eux, qui plus est la même qu'il avait regardé la veille, sur elle ?**

**Car avouons-le, l'explication de sa directrice ne lui convenait pas du tout. Quand il en eut marre que sa question reste sans réponse, il se leva et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de sa supérieure, sous l'œil étonné de son équipe. **

**Comme d'habitude, il débarqua sans s'annoncer et heureusement Jenny était seule. Gibbs ferma la porte et alla se poster face à la rousse et il captura son regard.**

**Que voulez-vous agent Gibbs ? **

**Que tu me dises la vérité. **

**Parce que j'ai l'habitude de te mentir ?**

**Oh oui. Et je n'en peux plus de tous tes mensonges. **

**Je ne vois pas quand est-ce que je t'ai menti, à part lors de l'enquête sur la Grenouille qui ne te regardait absolument pas.**

**Très bien. Je vais donc te rafraîchir la mémoire, commença l'agent sarcastique. La première fois, c'était il y a neuf ans lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Et la dernière fois, c'était il y a trois heures, au sujet de la photo. Ça te revient maintenant ? **

**Jen baissa la tête. Au bord des larmes elle murmura : « Je ne t'ai pas menti il y a neuf ans. Quand je disais que je t'aimais, c'était vrai. Et c'est pour cela que j'avais cette photo sur moi. Hier soir j'ai repensé à notre histoire. Et c'est un des rares souvenirs qu'il me reste. De toi… de nous. Avoua la jeune femme. **

**Ha oui ? C'est marrant, moi j'en ai un autre de souvenir. Tu veux le voir ? Tiens, le voilà, fit Gibbs en lui jetant une lettre à la figure. Si c'est ça que tu appelles « aimer » nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce qu'est l'amour. Tu m'as déçu Jen. Et tu m'as fait mal. Tu veux que je te dise, tu as été lâche et égoïste, alors que je pensais tout le contraire de toi. J'ai été forcé de constater que je m'étais trompé et ça aussi ça fait mal. Sur ce, bonne journée directeur, termina l'agent qui s'en alla en claquant la porte. **

**Jenny assise à son bureau était totalement abasourdie. Elle se dit qu'il était sûrement temps de lui dire la vérité sur la raison de son départ. Elle décida d'aller le voir le soir même chez lui. En espérant qu'il la laisserait parler. **

**L'agent Gibbs quant à lui, était retourné à son bureau légèrement irrité. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait pensé Dinozzo. Mais quand il eut le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche, il constata que son patron était carrément en colère. Néanmoins, dix minutes plus tard Gibbs laissa son équipe rentrer chez elle. Il repartit lui aussi et descendit s'occuper de son bateau. Il s'occupa quelques heures à passer ses nerfs sur le bois. Puis son attention fut attirée par des bruits de talons claquants sur les marches de l'escalier menant à sa cave. Il leva la tête et vit Jen qui s'était assise sur la dernière marche. **

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**Il faut que je te parle Jethro. J'ai gardé ça pour moi trop longtemps. **

**Je t'écoute, fit-il en continuant de lustrer les planches. **

**On ne pourrait monter et en discuter autour d'un café ?**

**Gibbs soupira mais accepta tout de même la proposition de la jeune femme. Ils allèrent donc dans le salon. **

**Jethro apporta deux cafés et Jenny commença à parler : **

**Je voulais que tu saches que si je suis partie il y a neuf ans, ce n'était pas à cause de toi. Enfin pas vraiment. Et je voulais aussi que tu saches que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je… Enfin c'est juste que c'était trop dur. Je n'aurais plus jamais osé te regarder en face après ça. **

**Mais après quoi ? Bon sang Jen, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? **

**Je… J'ai fait une fausse couche Jethro. Et j'ai eu énormément de mal à m'en remettre. C'est pour ça que je suis retournée à D.C et qu'ensuite je suis partie en Israël. **

**Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu étais enceinte et que tu ne m'as rien dit ? **

**Rends-toi compte Jethro. On était en mission. Si tu l'avais su, t'aurais fait quoi ? Tu m'aurais empêché de prendre des risques et on n'aurait jamais pu les arrêter. Je ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air sous prétexte que j'attendais un enfant. **

**Et tu es fière du résultat j'imagine. **

**A vrai dire, le jour où j'ai appris ma grossesse, j'ai également appris que tu étais marié. J'aurais eut l'air de quoi ? La pauvre bleue qui couche avec son partenaire, lui sert de maitresse, tombe en cloque et se fait larguer dès la mission terminée ? Comment voulais tu que je réagisse ?**

**Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais agi de la sorte ? Tu me connais bien mal Jen. **

**Non ! Je sais que tu aurais fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu aurais sûrement était un père merveilleux. Mais j'étais jeune. Amoureuse. Enceinte. Le tout d'un homme marié. Alors j'ai choisi la facilité. Je me suis dit qu'avant que ma grossesse ne se voit on aurait fini la mission et que tu repartirais auprès de ta femme. Que tu m'oublierais et que je me retrouverai seule à élever notre enfant. Mais je l'ai perdu. Et tout s'est écroulé. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je t'ai haï de nombreuses années. Avant de te revoir. Dès lors, j'ai réalisé que j'avais seulement voulut enfouir mes sentiments et les masquer par de la haine. Et dès que j'ai croisé tes yeux, tous les souvenirs sont remontés et j'ai été obligé de faire face au fait que j'étais toujours aussi désespérément amoureuse de toi que je l'étais lors de la mission en France, finit Jenny d'une voix rauque. **

**Après ces révélations, Gibbs se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, encore abasourdi par la nouvelle. Jen avait attendu un enfant de lui. Ils auraient pu fonder une famille. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il refusa de les laisser couler. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Jen attendait sur le canapé, crispée. Attendant des paroles qui ne vinrent pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, un silence lourd de sens continua de planer, alors elle se mit debout. Elle attrapa son sac et s'en alla, jetant un dernier regard à son ancien amant. Celui-ci ne posa même pas les yeux sur elle. Se contentant de fixer le mur devant lui. Il sursauta lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, se retourna et vit, par la fenêtre, la voiture de sa directrice démarrer. **

**Quand Jen tourna au bout de la rue, Gibbs sortit enfin de sa léthargie. En repensant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, l'agent constata que ce goût amer qui le hantait depuis huit ans, lorsqu'il pensait à la rousse, avait subitement disparu. Comme par enchantement. Il était trop tard pour la rattraper, mais Jethro se promit qu'il irait lui parler à la première heure le lendemain matin. En attendant il monta se coucher puis il s'endormit. **

**Trois ans plus tard. **

**L'agent Gibbs soupira en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Aujourd'hui était son dernier jour en tant qu'agent du NCIS. En effet, il avait apprit la veille la mort de son mentor Mike Franks. Et cela l'avait décidé. Depuis plusieurs années déjà il ne venait plus travailler avec le même entrain. Alors lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que l'enterrement de l'ex-agent du NIS aurait lieu trois jours plus tard, sa décision était prise. Il partirait à la retraite, arriverait à temps pour la mise en terre et resterait au Mexique. Près de cette plage où il **_**l'**_**avait vue pour la dernière fois. Dans cette maison en bois qui avait été témoin de **_**leur **_**ultime nuit d'amour. **

**Il monta sortit de l'ascenseur au niveau de l'open-space et manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'une pile électrique brune lui sauta dans les bras. **

**Abby, tu m'étouffes là. **

**Désolée Gibbs, bredouilla la jeune femme en s'éloignant. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. **

**Abby, on en a déjà discuté. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Mais je t'appellerai souvent pour surveiller Dinozzo, lui répondit l'agent en essuyant la larme solitaire qui roulait sur la joue de sa scientifique préférée. **

**Merci pour ta confiance patron. Et pour ta gouverne, toute l'équipe m'adore déjà. Je serai le meilleur boss de tous les temps, s'exclama l'italien. Enfin… Après toi bien sûr. **

**Je n'en doute pas un seul instant Tony, sourit l'ancien sniper en voyant les grimaces qui ornaient les visages de McGee et Ziva. **

**Toute l'équipe se dirigea à la suite de Gibbs qui se saisit d'un carton pour débarrasser son bureau de ses effets personnels. Il agit en silence sous les yeux de ses subordonnés. Puis le téléphone sonna. Il fit signe à Tony de décrocher. Ce dernier annonça une nouvelle enquête après avoir reposé le combiné. Ils attendirent tous la réaction de Gibbs. Celui-ci tendit son arme et sa plaque à son successeur. **

**En avant Dinozzo. A toi de prendre la direction des opérations. Rend-moi fier. Tony hocha la tête, remerciant son patron du regard. **

**Ziva. Ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds, je compte sur vous pour rafraîchir les idées de votre nouveau Boss à chaque fois qu'il en aura besoin, continua Gibbs en s'adressant à l'israélienne. **

**Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci pour tout, murmura la brune tandis que le futur agent retraité lui déposait un baiser sur le front. **

**McGee. Je vous confie la lourde tâche de contrôler les sautes d'humeur de vos deux collègues. Vous en êtes le seul capable. **

**Bien boss. Profitez bien de la mer, bredouilla le Bleu en serrant la main de son mentor. **

**Maintenant déguerpissez. Vous avez une enquête à résoudre si je ne m'abuse. **

**Sa désormais ancienne équipe acquiesça avant d'aller prendre leurs affaires et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Abby était seule devant celui qu'elle considérait comme son père. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux depuis le début de la matinée et elles ne tarderaient pas à dévaler ses joues si Gibbs lui disait au revoir aussi. **

**Ce qu'il fit, dix minutes plus tard, lorsque tous ses objets furent emballés. Il prit la jeune gothique dans ses bras. Alors elle pleura. Et Gibbs la serra encore plus fort lorsque les larmes de la jeune femme se transformèrent en sanglots. Abby ne se recula qu'au son des pas de Ducky. Ce dernier sourit tristement devant la scène. La gothique s'essuya rageusement les yeux et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Gibbs la devança et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en lui murmurant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Puis il prit son carton et fit signe à son meilleur ami de le suivre tandis que la brune se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, effondrée. **

**Quelques heures plus tard, il faisait ses adieux à Ducky et à Washington au niveau du quai d'embarquement de l'aéroport de Baltimore. Pas de parole. Seulement des regards. Et le vieux médecin légiste compris. Il adressa un signe de la main à son ami lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans la salle d'embarquement. S'ensuit un long voyage d'une dizaine d'heures pendant lesquelles l'ancien agent du NCIS passa en revue les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé à Washington avant de s'endormir pour se réveiller sur le sol mexicain. **

**Arrivé dans sa nouvelle demeure il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir ses valises. Il se contenta de passer voir l'amie de Franks pour lui signaler son arrivée. Puis il alla s'asseoir au bord de la mer. Il sortit une feuille de papier de la poche de sa chemise :**

**« **_Dear__Jethro. _

_A l'heure où tu liras cette lettre, je serais sûrement dans mon avion, survolant l'atlantique. En effet, je m'en vais. J'ai donné ma démission ce matin et prit un billet pour Londres. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Ce ne serait que souffrance pour tous les deux. Tu te demandes pourquoi je dis ça ? Je vais faire simple : j'ai un cancer. Pardonne ma lâcheté, mais il était tellement plus simple de le coucher sur papier que de te l'avouer, entre deux sanglots, de vive voix. Pour plus de précisions, demande à Ducky. J'ai tenté plusieurs traitements depuis que je le sais. Mais aucun n'a été efficace. La tumeur est à un stade trop avancée. Alors je pars à Londres. Ultime espoir. Un traitement expérimental est en cours, j'ai accepté de servir de cobaye. Après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Pas d'enfant. Pas de mari. Pas de proche parent. Vous étiez ma seule famille au NCIS. Je suis désolée de la façon dont je t'ai appris la raison de ma fuite. Je n'ai compris qu'après ce que cela pouvait signifier pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu as réfléchis cette nuit (bien que je me doute que oui). Je ne sais pas à quelle conclusion tu es arrivé. Cela n'a plus d'importance. _

_Je ne sais pas si je te reverrai, alors je tenais à te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je t'aime Jethro. Je suis tombée amoureuse de mon partenaire il y a huit ans. Et il y a deux ans, je suis tombée amoureuse de mon agent. Avant de réaliser que j'avais toujours aimé la même personne. Tu me manqueras en Angleterre. Personne ne sera là pour entrer sans frapper. Personne ne sera là pour me remettre à ma place quand je dépasse les bornes. Et malgré tout ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre, j'aimais tout cela. Car c'était de l'attention que tu me portais. Et, je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de te demander cela après ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Mais pourrais-tu m'envoyer une lettre de temps en temps. Pour me donner des nouvelles de vous tous ? _

_Sur ces mots, je vais te quitter. Malgré tout, tu seras toujours celui qui occupe mon cœur. J'aurais tellement plus à te dire. Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Tout ce qui fait de toi un bon agent. Tout ce qui me manquera. Mais je dois y aller. Je ne voudrai pas rater mon avion. _

_Alors prends soin de toi. Fais mes adieux à Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, Ducky… _

_Je t'aime. _

_A jamais._

_Jenny. »_

**Avec cette lettre se trouvait une alliance. Il avait envoyé la même avec la seule et unique réponse qu'il avait adressée à son ancienne amante. Et celle-ci était revenue passer une semaine à Washington après avoir accepté cette demande en mariage peu commune. Et ils s'étaient envolés à Mexico pour fêter leurs fiançailles. Et ils avaient fait l'amour sur la plage. Puis dans la cabane. Et elle lui avait dit. Qu'elle était définitivement condamnée. Le traitement n'avait pas marché et il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre. Gibbs l'avait serrée dans ses bras en lui disant qu'ils profiteraient ensemble du peu temps qui leur serait accordé. Malheureusement, le lendemain de cette déclaration Jenny s'éteignait à l'hôpital, laissant son fiancé désemparé. **

**Au souvenir de ces moments révolus, des perles salées glissèrent le long des joues du retraité. Il sourit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais eut de chance avec les femmes. Il n'en aurait plus jamais. Mais il allait continuer à vivre ici, au Mexique. En souvenir de ses amours perdus. Et quelques mois plus tard il prendrait la mer à bord du **_**Jenny**_** pour ne jamais en revenir. **

_Alors ? Verdict… D'accord c'est un peu (beaucoup) OOC, un peu (beaucoup) guimauve, un peu (beaucoup ?) triste… (Oui j'ai eu une période très sadique où je ne pouvais écrire une fic sans que quelqu'un meurt ^^). Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plu et que vous lirez les prochaines fics ! Et puis vous plaignez pas, je vous ai épargné les histoires vraiment pitoyables ! _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions. _

_Bises à tous, et à vendredi pour ceux qui veulent suivre ma fic sur Bones. Son titre est __Blessures du Passé__…_

_LB. _


End file.
